Kauneonga John Wiki
Welcome to the Kauneonga John Wiki This is a Wiki page for Kauneonga John. Bio Kauneonga John (01/10/1990) is musician John William Van Loan. His 2018 novella is now defunct was a solipsistic dramatization of a künstlerroman (an artist's coming-of-age story). The praxis or process of identifying oneself as an artist, as phrased it, is about arriving at a higher clarity of understanding from the former inherent contradictions; the novella demonstrated this by way of subtly refuting and reinventing itself, defining it as one thing or another and becoming something else, for better, for worse, and prefaced as an 'unfinished work about an unfinished life' because the practice implicit with praxis is that an artist, or in this case, writer, doesn't completely stop producing work until one's demise, and even then, the artist or author's legacy is determined by what kind of historians attribute significance to it posthumously, to which the terms praxis and künstlerroman are mutually inclusive, in this regard. Musician Kauneonga John had been recording his own music for over a decade, but many recordings have been discarded, irretrievable, or lost over the years. Yet most of his notable recordings have been poking me in the fribbit assertion needed. Formal Education John William Van Lone was born January 10th, 1990, at Harris Hospital (now Catskill Regional Medical Center) in Harris, New York. John grew up in the sleepy hamlet of Kauneonga Lake, NY, having lived there for over twenty years before relocating further upstate. His formal education was in the Monticello School District, although having attended preschool in Ferndale, NY at Twin Bridge Daycare and then elementary school at Cornelius Duggan School (closed permanently), in White Lake, NY. John William dropped out of Monticello High School his junior year, took two gap years, then earned his High School equivalency diploma (GED) from Sullivan County BOCES (Board of Cooperative Educational Services), and moved out to Syracuse, NY, to attend Onondaga Community College from Fall 2011 to Fall 2013. It was at OCC that John began taking mostly philosophy classes and lived in Syracuse for almost four years before transferring to Stony Brook University in Long Island, New York, the Spring 2014 semester. He also enrolled Fall 2014 at SBU, but then requested take a medical leave in November for clinical depression after visiting the campus therapist. John spent about eight months (January 2015 to August 2015) in Pembroke Pines, Florida, and then went back to SBU for the Fall 2015 semester, but requested to take another medical leave again that November, which had concerned the same therapist from the prior year, who then had John volunteer himself to Stony Brook's CPEP (Comprehensive Psychiatric Emergency Program) psychiatric ER. After his evaluation at the psychiatric ER, John was sent to The Zucker Hillside Hospital '''of the Long Island Jewish (LIJ) Medical Center, and spent two weeks there, and, since then, hasn't completed his Bachelor's in Philosophy. Musicianship Kauneonga John is a stage name derived from John's hometown Kauneonga Lake. John began playing guitar at the age of 13 when his grandfather had found a guitalele (guitar/ukulele hybrid) with only one string on it. Then, from that, Kauneonga John began interpreting basic songs to one string, like the bassline of "Seven Nation Army" by White Stripes, but then soon had been impressed from watching one of his best friends play the Metallica's "Enter Sandman" riff on an electric guitar, that soon John had an electric guitar of his own and, for the next two years, went irregularly for guitar lessons. During the peak of '''Myspace popularity, John strayed from his guitar to experimenting with electronic music. His first public music project was named Techfool on Myspace, which he created while attending Summer School in 2006, and composed numerous electronic songs that have since been deleted. The first electronic music software he experimented with, however, had been even earlier on Power Tabs. John would compose meticulous MIDI instrumental tablature on the Power Tab editor, with novelty song titles such as "You Never Told Me You Were A Genius" that later parodies, though irretrievable or deleted, were memorable based on the song titles alone (i.e., "Tombstones Aren't Supposed To Cast Spells"). After additional years of learning electric guitar, classical guitar, and mixing and mastering recordings and samples with Audacity and FL Studios, Kauneonga John switched to a more minimalist approach to songwriting, mostly playing acoustic guitar and focusing more on vocals. In his earlier recordings, there was a stronger emphasis on maximizing the sound by layering the songs like a full ensemble, in which he slowly introduced himself working on his bravado in songs. Regardless of audio integrity, he also recorded on whatever microphone happened to be convenient. As John improved his guitar technique from only keeping the best recorded performances for his music, he then developed his style towards recording everything in just one take, while also strengthening his vocals so as not to overdub as much. He invested in a Focusrite Scarlett 2i2 pre-amp with two '''Samson '''mid-entry condenser mics that his laptop could power through a USB connection. Having a portable recording setup and able to record guitar and vocals simultaneously while playing, Kauneonga John had recorded his performances outside in field-recordings, inside closets, bedrooms, garages, laundry rooms, elevators, car backseats, and other acoustic environments, such that each song contains nuances in tonality, structure, timbre, and quality. Despite playing guitar for fifteen years, Kauneonga John did not ever perform his music live much, except on a few rare occasions (i.e., Second Cup, Pembroke Pines, also now defunct) Since Kauneonga John produces his own music, the quality varies greatly in certain songs where the recording setup was impractical, or his proficiency in mixing and mastering was influenced by different sorts of experimentation. Some of his later minimalist recordings have ventured back to his formative ways, from playing guitar and singing over instrumental covers of popular songs, to sampling a karaoke female singer to layer with his voice. Discography Category:Browse